1. Field
The invention refers to a bracing arrangement with overload protection.
2. Related Art
The bracing of two parts to be braced, e.g. a bar and beam, with the help of a threaded connection is generally known. Such connections are problematic, when the two parts to be braced, e.g., a frame and a beam, constitute a press arrangement, which are overloaded in case of a malfunction of the press during a force that drives apart the two elements to be clamped, which then leads to a deformation of these elements to be clamped or of other elements of the press arrangement.
Commonly known are power sensors in hydraulic pipes, which record a too large an increase in the compression ratios in hydraulic pipes for the operation of a press arrangement, so that an emergency stop is triggered off in such a case. However, such hydraulic control systems are too sluggish to record a rapid increase in force in time, as may, for instance, in case of a malfunction, occur while using ceramic and metal powder presses.